


Cocktails

by TheMightyFlynn



Series: Daily Deviant drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco knows exactly what he's doing.





	Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the picture prompt of [Cock-shaped cocktail glasses](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/746312.html?view=14839880).

Long, hard, deep pink… Harry swallowed. The room spun around him as he watched Draco sipping delicately from the large, cock-shaped cocktail glass. Gripping his own glass – the same shape and length, but coloured yellow – he pushed off the bar to make his way slightly unsteadily across the dancefloor.

“Can I help you, Potter?”

Harry’s blood rushed south as Draco licked his lips. A small smile tilted the corners of his mouth.

“Enjoying that?”

Draco’s eyes flicked to the long glass held tightly in Harry’s grip, then downwards.

“I can think of other things I’d rather be enjoying.”

Harry groaned.


End file.
